Filius Flitwick
by Chefnem
Summary: ONE SHOT - Filius Flitwick, sorcier heureux ou malheureux ? Ecrit pour le concours du 10 janvier 2007 de FH par Lily et Milady2.


Court OS sur la vie de Filius Flitwick, écrit pour un concours (Forever Hermione).

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling & à la Warnes Bros. Je ne touche malheureusement pas d'argent en écrivant ce qui suit.

* * *

**Filius Flitwick**

Il faisait le bilan de sa vie. Il en avait vécu des choses ! Beaucoup de vies se ressemblaient. Tant avaient sensiblement la même histoire, pourtant la sienne était particulière. Oui, il n'avait été qu'un simple professeur. Il faisait partie d'une époque singulière. On n'avait encore oublié le sombre sorcier Grindwald vaincu par le grand Albus Dumbledore qui fut LE personnage marquant le siècle de sa naissance. Toutes celles qui la suivront n'ignoreraient pas ce puissant homme. C'était dans un monde assaini qu'il grandit. Ses parents, conscients de la paix les ayant manqués profitèrent pour vivre sereinement. Ils pensaient que leur fils unique aurait la chance de ne pas connaître les déchirements de la guerre.

Ils se trompaient.

Son enfance avait été plus ou moins heureuse. Il avait ses deux parents qui s'aimaient et les disputes étaient plutôt rares. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas riches, il avait vécu dans un monde d'amour et d'amitié ; il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Oui, la vie était plus dure mais elle était moins sombre qu'à un certain moment. Il était même presque soulagé de constater que sa famille n'avait pu voir ce certain moment. Ses parents avaient juste eu le temps de savoir qu'il allait dans la célèbre école qu'est Poudlard. Ils étaient morts en étant fiers de lui avec l'espoir qu'il aurait une vie meilleure.

Ce qui n'avait pas été totalement le cas.

Bien sûr que sa vie fut belle, mais selon les périodes. Même s'il avait encore en tête le décès naturel de ses gens si proches, il avait bien entamé sa carrière de professeur. Il en avait vu des élèves farceurs qui l'avaient fait secrètement rire. Mais il retenait aussi quelques remarques désobligeantes sur sa petitesse mais jamais personne n'avait douté de ses capacités, ce qui était le principal. Ses longues années de travail le faisaient connaître de quelques gens. Il était en quelque sorte une valeur sûre dont on n'avait conscience. Bien des parents se souvenaient de ce professeur lorsque leurs enfants leur apprenaient l'identité du professeur de Sortilèges. C'était avec un sourire qu'ils se remémoraient de leur propre scolarité et la plupart se sentaient soulagés car ils connaissaient le pédagogue de leurs progénitures et ne savaient que trop bien qu'il était probablement un des meilleurs enseignants de toute l'Angleterre, ce qui justifiait pourquoi il était à Poudlard. Mais passé ce cap, on l'oubliait aussitôt.

Flitwick avait lui aussi été élève dans cette même école. En ce temps-là, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore été nommé directeur (ceci n'arriva que plusieurs années après avoir été engagé) et n'était que professeur de Métamorphose. Cette école était comme toute sa vie. Ce fut surtout durant « l'époque » suivante qui eut été celles parmi les plus agréables. La paix gagnée resserra davantage les liens entre sorciers. Tout semblait si prometteur… lorsqu'il y repensait, rien ne laissait présager que Rogue allait être un ex-Mangemort, que James et Lily Potter seraient assassinés, qu'un Autre se lèverait, tout simplement. Et pourtant, très peu de gens auraient cru qu'Il se tournerait vers cette voie. Il était si intelligent, si douée… mais si ambitieux.

Suites à ses études collégiennes, Filius Flitwick en fit d'autres afin de se former et spécialiser dans les sortilèges. Il réussit brillamment et postula dans diverses écoles dont Poudlard, mais ne fut pas immédiatement pris. Le poste qu'il convoitait était alors déjà occupé. Pour remplir ses journées, il commença donc par faire quelques recherches mais cela ne le prenait que peu de mois. Il dut se résoudre à donner des cours à des Cracmols, à des anciens cancres voulant se rattraper ou à des sorciers dont la puissance magique était fortement limitée. Ce ne fut logiquement pas une période où il pondait des galions mais il adorait son métier. Il aimait surtout la matière qu'il enseignait. Il se remémorait de l'ovation qu'on lui avait accordée quand il fut champion de duel durant sa jeunesse. Il se souvenait d'être si passionné qu'il avait passé des jours et des soirées pour maîtriser chaque sort qu'il pouvait apprendre. Il avait été un élève modèle et apprécié de tous ses professeurs. Mais en plus de cela, il était patient et généreux. Suits à l'obtention de ses ASPICs, il avait continué de s'instruire en précisant ses études sur les sortilèges. Il trouvait que cette matière était l'une des plus fondamentales. Qui n'utilisait pas quotidiennement un « Accio » ? Ou encore un simple « Wingardium Leviosa » ? La majeure partie de la magie était sortilège. Il y avait les potions et cela. Pour la Métamorphose, la DCFM et bien d'autres disciplines nécessitaient SA matière. Au fil du temps, il s'était amélioré et ses connaissances s'étaient naturellement élargies.

Il était arrivé en 1970, bien entendu après Minerva McGonagall mais avant tous les autres enseignants Il avait donc été le professeur des professeurs avec qui il avait travaillé pendant les Années Noires. Il avait transmis son savoir à la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, de Rogue à Hagrid, en passant par des personnages plus obscurs comme Bellatrix black, Lucius Malefoy et d'autres personnes trop nombreuses pour être citées. Néanmoins, il n'avait connu sous forme de collégien le terrible Lord Voldemort.

Il avait vécu toute sa vie seul. Il avait sans doute eu quelques compagnes sans jamais trouver la bonne. Ce côté de la vie ne lui réussissait pas, bien que cela ne l'affectait pas. Il pensait qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes. Et puisqu'étant donné qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, il avait fini par organiser sa vie selon ses priorités. Mais jamais il n'avait eut le temps de tout effectuer. Non, il ne se laissait surtout pas des sortilèges, mais il ne faisait que cela ou presque. Lors de sa venue à Poudlard où il fut très bien accueilli, certains le lui avaient reproché. On lui avait conseillé de se divertir mais il répliquait quasi systématiquement que c'était son loisir. Les seules fois où il s'autorisait à sortir étaient les sorties entre professeurs pendant celles de Pré-au-Lard destinées initialement aux élèves. Il se sentait tout d'abord un peu gêne, pour petit à petit se sentir intégré dans un réel groupe d'amis auquel il pouvait donner sa confiance. Cela avait pris quelques années. Il y avait à présent des liens forts avec certains enseignants qui demeuraient, tels que Minerva, Chourave, Hagrid et bien entendu Dumbledore.

Il pouvait presque exactement se souvenir de chaque scène, de chaque peine, de chaque mort, qu'il soit du même côté que lui ou non. Il se souvenait, oui. Toutes ses blessures après avoir été longuement exposées avaient fini par se cicatriser. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette déchirante partie de sa vie, aucun sortilège ne serait assez puissant tant la marque fut grande. Il ne pouvait y penser sans une tristesse plus ou moins profonde. Non, il n'avait perdu aucun membre de sa famille au sens strict du terme, mais il en avait perdu des amis. Ils faisaient partie, et en font toujours, de sa vie, sa vie avant tout comme après la guerre.

On ne dira pas qu'il avait vu se peindre devant lui de véritables tableaux d'horreur. On ne dira pas qu'il avait été courageux. On ne dira qu'il n'avait été qu'un professeur qui avait connu le plus grand homme et combattu à ses côtés à la juste cause contre le plus mauvais homme de son siècle. Malgré son mérite bel et bien présent, et son indéniable loyauté, il fut vite oublié. On ne retiendra que les protagonistes encore plus importants que lui, tels que Lord Voldemort, la famille Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et d'autres "méchants" ; tels qu'Albus Dumbledore ainsi que le célébrissime Harry Potter et ses inséparables que sont Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, Minerva Macgonagall l'illustre famille Weasley et d'autres "bons" encore.

Filius Flitwick ne fut considéré que comme un excellent professeur ayant fait preuve de droiture. Et parfois, cela lui semblait injuste.

* * *

_ Review ? _


End file.
